A reflectarray is often used to improve a propagation environment and an area in a mobile communication system. When a reflectarray reflects an incident wave, the reflectarray can cause the incident wave to reflect in a desired direction as well as a direction of specular reflection. Patent Document 1 discloses a reflectarray according to related art.